Absolute Secret Chapter 2
by Kannaday
Summary: There will be a bloody war between Human and a Alien race. As the war rages on the Earth, the fate of a perspective captain Lowell Cores is unknow. Lowell is not ready to accept this war. but his superior offier already send him to this doomed conflict.


Absolute Secret.

Chapter.2 Canadian Navy HQ –Halifax 

"Hey, captain!" a low but loud voice has broke thought the pub when Lowell walk in. In the headquarters of the Canadian navy, there was a pub right outside the naval base. It was called, "Seamen beer." It was a weird place for a pub, because it locates right outside the fence of the base. No one knows why a pub can be locating so near the base. But it seems like most of the admiral of the navy don't like it much, so do the troublesome military police. Now let's talk about the man who yells at Lowell, that guy was called Howard Thomson. He is an old man that is around 45. He has been in the navy when he was 18. Normally, he should be the superior officer of Lowell. But he makes a big mistake when he was still a little second-class engineman. That day, Howard was assign to a destroyer called: HMCS (DDA) 282 Athabaskan and that destroyer were about to protect a convoy that carries toxic wastes. Normally Howard wouldn't drink before he boards the boat, but that time he got drunk for some reason and was drunk so badly that he can't even board the boat in a straight line! Although the Captain of Athabaskan don't want Howard board the destroyer, but the destroyer can't work without a second-class engineman. So the captain said something to Howard, "Howard, watch out and don't make any mistake on my ship. Grab a buck. Seaman!"

Everything was going fine at the first half of the course. Until the destroyer's radar has detect something weird on the sea. When the Captain saw a green dot on the radar, he was afraid it is a Russian battle cruiser. So he uses COM to contact the engine room. "Conn (Control Centre) to all enginemen, shut the engine down to 180 R.P.M.s. in ASAP!" But the drunk Howard did not hear the Captain and he turn the engine to 100. Then the captain realize what will happen if the ship didn't slow down! If the ship didn't slow down- The ship is going to intercept a British cruiser right ahead! Luckily, the Captain has sent a few people to cut the engine immediately. When the destroyer gets back to Halifax, Howard was send to the military court. The judge in the court said this act was dangerous and he can't be a Captain of any military ship until the court feel Howard won't get drunk again.

"Howard? What's sup old man? Huh? Came here and got drunk again?" Lowell whisper. "No, damn it to hell! I am not going to get drunk again, you know that sweetheart." Howard says it loudly. "Hey, this is the navy, don't call me sweetheart. If you don't want to get drunk to forget everything, then why are you're here?" "I'm here is because I have heard something form the ONI (Office of Navel intelligence) brass and here don't have those stupid military police at my back." "So what you got, huh?" Lowell whisper. "Me and your cabin Mr. Marty, has accidentally heard something about the boat that the brass talking about when we were walking along the hallway. Admiral Grand was on a meeting with the department head, they said they are going to send you and your entire crew to a new department. But the most important thing is that the department was called Department of Canadian Outer Space defences. Admiral Grand was extremely unhappy about that, he said it's not a good policy for the navy! Lowell should only stay on earth not into outer space with a space cruiser!" "Hey, hey, hey. Is this some kind of jokes or what? We are going to command a space cruiser at outer space? That's ridiculous; our technology is not that good right? Or are you are joking?" Lowell was no longer sitting; he is standing instead with a red pink cheek and ear. He is not angry, but form what Howard had said it just too ridiculous and unbelievable! You can't blame a man that had just heard such a ridiculous things, but for Lowell his anger was not from the news. He is angry because he is going to stay at outer space no matter it is a joke from Howard true or not. This news was just too big for a man to accept.


End file.
